BANDS
by star-princess14
Summary: Sakura, a top singer clashes with Kiba, lead singer of a boy band. BAD! And just about every other boy in Kiba's group has his eye on the gogeous girl. All characters a little OC, KibaXsakura TenXNeji SasXIno KakaXShizune NaruXHina ShinoXOC


Not another wannabe though Kiba Inuzuka

_Not another wannabe _though Kiba Inuzuka. He was a famous singer and his band rocked. He'd come here to humble little Konoha for a break. His Brown and golden eyes and unruly brown hair set him apart from all of his wannabe's.

Entering only a moment before was girl. As he described her, a wannabe of Sakura Haruno, the top female singer on this side of the continent, that's what she looked like. Sakura was known for her beautiful voice and amazing looks. This new girl was exactly like her. Green eyes and pink hair, tall, slender and everything almost perfectly perfect. Her name was even Sakura Haruno.

Kiba barley listened to anything she said. He only listened to the comparisions between them as she spoke.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I love to sing, act and play guitar. Yea my hair is unusual so get over it. I've taken karate since I was 4 so I don't recommended you bug me. That's all."

Her look even matched. The angelic punk, that's what people called her. Flowing outfits with an edgy color or look. This girl's outfit matched too. Pink and black striped knee length skirt, with parts on the sides hanging down. White combat boots and a pink and white tight fitting shirt.

"Hello wannabe." Said Kiba to Naruto, his keyboardist for FLAMES. Their band consisted of Him, Kiba, the lead singer and guitarist, Sasuke, a guitarist and back up singer, Naruto, the keyboardist, Shino, their drummer and Neji on the bass. Every guys eye was on this new girl.

"Uh, Kiba. I don't think she's a fake." Said Sasuke.

"Ya she is."

"Excuse me. I believe I can decided for myself whether or not I am fake." Said Sakura Glaring down at Kiba.

"The real Sakura is pretty, can sing and play guitar. You not any of that."

"Wanna bet on those vocals and guitar skills??"

"Sure fake princess."

"Fine. After school in the gym. Bring you guitar. You know, the smaller thing that's red. I play against you on your lovely song "Through fire and flames""

"Your so on."

That's how period 1 ended. They glared at each other all day but no one said anything. Sakura occasionally got asked for autographs, which she gave, smiling warmly.

The end of day came quickly. Many of the students came to see the competition going on. FLAMES was known for this song. They hadn't played it in a while, but Kiba was not nervous about being rusty. This girl couldn't beat him.

Sakura entered with her light pink a silver guitar and attached it to the amp.

"Look, since we don't have a way to judge it, let your petty little boy band be the judges along with my friends. Oh, how about the entire student body is a judge too." She said smiling

_God I hope I don't screw up,_ though Kiba as the song began.

The beigning guitar part was fairly easy. Then the lyrics came.

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right.  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight.

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore.  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go,  
Through fire and pain, and once again we know...

So now we'll fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm,  
On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight,  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls...

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

During their song Kiba began to feel more nervous, next was the big part, what if he screwed up?

As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky,  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes.  
Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart;  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars.

In your darkest dreams see to believe, our destiny is time,  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight...!

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality;  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!  
  
He was fine, then he missed a note, then two. The shocked faces of his band came up.

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man!

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

During the ending he finished strong, minus the 3rd to last note.

It ended in cheers followed by an awkward silence. He, the great Kiba Inuzuka, Leader of the FLAMES, world renounced singer, had lost too a wannabe.

Sakura looked over and smiled, "I told it was me, loser."

A loud clapping sound was heard from the back. Everyone looked to see Kakashi, Sakura's manager and Star, his assistant walking down the walk way.

"Nice job Sakura, but your late for the new recording."

"Sorry Kakashi. I had to but this damn boy band loser in his place. He accused me of being a fake. I mean come on, how many friggin people have naturally pink hair?"

"Its called dye you know."

"Shut up pup!"

"What did u just call me?!"

"You heard me wittle puppy. Shut it!"

Kiba pushed her against the nearest wall. "Listen little flower, you don't wanna mess with me."

"Oh no! I am soooo scared." With that she pulled him down, twisted his arm, kicked his head and had him on the ground in pain in about 10 seconds. "One of the perks of being a star, I get too have my best friends come along, one of which is a 9th degree black belt."

With that she left.

"dude you just got you ass kicked by the hottest girl ever. Your so lucky!" said Naruto.

"Luck doesn't even being to describe it." Sasuke said.

"Hot describes her." Said Neji

"Yeah sure," said Shino.

With that they left.


End file.
